Challenge Of The Dinos
by RoboLion
Summary: The Dino Rangers may have beaten many monsters and turned Trent back to the light side, but the real challenge has only just begun!
1. Chapter 1

Completing the Team Arc: Chapter 1

This is my first fic and so might be a bit rough round the edges!Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

Chapter 1

(Hayley's Cyber Cafe, Reefside, California, U.S.A., 2004)

Into Hayley's Cyberspace walked Connor McKnight wearing a red T-shirt and pair of blue jeans, he is the leader of the ranger team, the High School soccer star and The Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Next to him wearing her black overalls and yellow long sleeved dress shirt was Kira Ford, the only female member of the team; she was both aspiring musician and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Last but not least, was Ethan James wearing a Blue plaid shirt with a gray under shirt and black jeans; he is a computer geek and The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. These three people make up the core three rangers of The Dino Thunder team.

As the three go inside and see thee casual restaurant environment, with tables, bar stools, games, an area for musical performances and video arcade cabinets. The place is packed with teenagers as they visit and converse with each other in the respected hospitable atmosphere with created by Hayley Richardson, the MIT Graduate, co-creator of The Dino Thunder morphers, and loyal ally to the Dino Thunder Ranger team. The three teens walk up to the bar to talk to her.

"Well, Hayley you look rather joyful today, what happened? " Ethan Asked.

"You know after the whole escapade with The Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger and Tommy's situation, it just feels good to have the old Trent back." Hayley replies.

"Yeah, but with the new attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable." Conner smirks.

"Hey...I heard that!" said Trent Mercer, the boyfriend of Kira, was wearing a white and silver Japanese print silk shirt and khaki slacks. Trent is carrying a large silver serving tray and hands it to Hayley.

"We need two more Cyber Berry blast shakes, for that couple on table four." Trent says, as Hayley shakes her head in reply and heads towards the kitchen.

"So, Trent my man, how's it been going?" Conner asked

"Fantastic! I feel like a new man, with Mesogog off my back I feel completely free." Trent says with a smile. He walks towards Kira and slings his arm over her shoulders. It's obvious the other two get the picture and go grab a table.

"I am so glad to have my man back, I missed the old you, Mr. Trent Mercer. I never want to have to go through that again, but you must realize that you're one the good guys now. Please promise me, no more secrets." Kira stated.

"You have my word, no more secrets." Trent promises, as he passionately kisses Kira on her soft lips. He thinking of the terminal secret of his father Anton Mercer and his alter ego as Mesogog.

"Come on, let's get you set up." Trent said.

(The Island Fortress, Earth, 2004)

Inside the scientific laboratory of the prehistoric paradox known as Mesogog got his hands dirty, enclad in his leather wardrobe as he stood watching his television screen with his two minions, the black armoured cyborg Knight known as Zeltrax and The leather wearing cruel Mistress/Fighter named Elsa. They were watching footage of the evil White Dino ranger clone. He was a truly remarkable fighter, practicing against three monster holograms in The Dark Dimension. He cuts through the dark dimension like air, with his deadly aim.

"You see, my lord. A completely evil White Ranger, devoid of pathetic human traits." Zeltrax says proudly. As they watch the Ranger obviously bored from the practice decides to finish it. He whips out his Drago sword, and performs the 'Shadow Arrow' attack on the holograms. The monsters explode upon impact as the clone stands in triumph in the holding cell.

"Well, Zeltrax you have certainly out done yourself, and to think you were going to be my newest drop off to the scrap heap." Mesogog hissed.

"Damn it, I hate to admit it, but even I'm impressed, good job. Our big boy in black, call it a gut feeling, but I just don't trust this new guy." Elsa stated. The two male villains almost completely ignore her, and she snarls in anger.

"So what do you have planned, General?" Mesogog asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate, using a sample of the White Ranger's cloned energy will allow me to create a being of unparalleled terror. I give you..." The two watch as Zeltrax loads the Geno-Randomizer with the clone's energy as the template. In a matter of seconds its glass doors swing open, a creature steps out of the smoke. The monster looking like a twisted version of the White Ranger's Super Dino Mode. Where normally the Diamonds would be patterned on the respective Dino Thunder Ranger suit, large spikes replace them. With its viscous talons and burning red eyes, the creature also had a blue crystal-like horn on his chest.

"The White Terrorsaurus." Zeltrax presented. The huge monster then bows at Mesogog's feet. "I am here to serve you Lord Mesogog and I shall be the one to return the world to its prehistoric past." The Terrorsaurus said.

"Ah, excellent. Trent Mercer may have promised not to betray his father, but he is after all, human. And no human can be trusted. I must strike before his sense of right and wrong, outweighs his sense of loyalty." Mesogog spats in triumph.

(Hayley's Cyber Cafe, Reefside, California, U.S.A., 2004)

The three teens were sitting at their both, eating their snacks and drinking Their Berry blast drinks.

"Hey guys, we need to get out of here, Mrs Laundry's report isn't going to type itself." Ethan commands as he takes one more bite of his sandwich. Trent hands once again full with orders, walks over to their table.

"You guys get up and go; I'll meet you up at the library." Trent says rushing off back to the kitchen. The ambitious teen blonde reporter Cassidy Cornell and her ever-supportive Cameraman Devin smiles as the two walk towards the table

"Hey, have you guys seen that new guy, Alexi Poporoff. Exchange student, soccer genius?" Cassidy asks.

"Yeah, I met him about two days ago at the school. I heard that he got deported for some highly classified reason." Kira replies.

"Interesting, however, it totally sucks, he said he was completely ready for today's interview." Cassidy says, as the two of them sit down at a nearby table.

"So, Cassidy I've been doing a lot of thinking for the past couple of months, and about the rise in monster attacks against the city. I have decided to try out a Self-Defence course." Devin states.

"Why would you pay someone to help you learn how to fight when the Power Rangers are out there risking their lives to protect us?" Cassidy asks.

"Well, the Power Rangers won't always be there in our time of need, and with me going into the Cameraman field, I have got to know how to protect myself." Devin answers.

"I guess, so have you contacted any instructors, schools or anything?" Cassidy asks.

"Actually, I'm going out to Dr Oliver's place this afternoon, since he is a national known Martial Artist. I'll see what I can learn from him." Devin says.

"But isn't Dr. O incapacitated?" Cassidy asks.

"Listen to me Devin, don't go to his house." Conner says, obviously butting in to the conversation.

"Excuse me Conner, I do believe this was an A & B conversation and I think you need to C your way out." Devin replies.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" Conner asks, standing in front of Devin's seat. The expression on Devin's face just read the words 'Have you lost your damn mind'. Devin also gets up pushing his chair away and gets right up there in his face.

"I don't know, because all I see here is a washed up High School Soccer star and can't seem to get right." Devin replies. Conner responds to raising his fist in the air, until Cassidy blocks his fist.

"Come on guys, you too are the best of friends don't let a little squabble get between each other." Cassidy states.

"I am tired of dumb-asses like him, and just think they can boss people around. You know what I don't have to take this, screw all of you." Devin replies, quickly grabbing his jacket and keys off the table. He remains his speed as he goes through the doors of Hayley's Cyber Cafe.

"Apologize now, Conner." Hayley demands, obviously seeing the entire confrontation take place. Regretfully, he gathers his bearings and walks out the cafe seeing Devin pull away in the Channel 9 news van. Kira and Ethan quickly catch up to Conner and the three began to walk to the Library.

"What is the matter with you Conner, I swear it is as if your actions get more and more ridiculous every day." Kira says, her tone deepened in anger.

"Friend or not, I don't let anyone talk to me like that. But IT was something else, as if it was if something primal was edging me on." Conner responds.

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm totally going to fail this project." Ethan says as he starts to head towards the Reefside public Library.

"Then prepare to fail, Blue Ranger." Zeltrax says as he leaps from the roof of a nearby building. Zeltrax easily lands on his feet then rises. Conner and Kira quickly race to catch up with their comrade.

"I knew I should have gone straight there." Ethan said, as Zeltrax lifts his right arm and snaps his fingers, as a green Invisportal appears and transports an exact copy of The White Drago Dino Thunder Ranger. The clone, just as Trent once did before him races towards the teens slashing them on their chest with his Drago sword, sending them to the ground.

"Good work." Zeltrax says as the beast known as The Terrorsaurus and The Evil White Dino Ranger Clone stood in front of him.

"No problem, I didn't even break a sweat." The evil clone says, folding his arms across his white shield.

"Trent?" Kira asks.

"No way, this can't be real." Ethan adds on.

End of Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Completing the Team Arc: Chapter 2

Sorry, it's a bit short! Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

(Reefside Public Library, Reefside, California, USA, 2004)

"Wake up and smell the coffee, rangers, we're all standing here in the flesh." Zeltrax replies.

"What are you doing, Trent?" Conner asks, slowly rising to his feet.

"I don't know a 'Trent'; I just know that you will soon be destroyed." The Evil Clone answers.

"I'm so not in the mood for this? Ready?" Conner asks his other teammates.

"Ready!" The other two rangers say in unison at they rise to their feet. They snap into the moves for pre-morphing sequences. The Rangers slide back their sleeves to reveal their Dino morphers and activate them.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" The three Rangers say in unison.

(Power Rangers Dino Thunder Morphing Sequences: Tyranno, Tricera, and Ptera)

The Core Three, Red, Yellow, and Blue Dino Thunder Rangers stood in their ranger spandex, prepared for battle. Zeltrax steps in front of The Evil White Ranger clone and The White Terrorsaurus.

"Please, let me do the honours." Zeltrax says.

"Let's get a better view." The Evil clone suggests as he and The White Terrorsaurus leap onto the nearby building, which Zeltrax had just descended from.

The Rangers stand and whip their Thundermax Saber in Laser Mode from their holsters. The Red Ranger opens fire first, as flurries of shots are blocked by Zeltrax as he raises his shield. The Blue and Yellow follow with more shots with marksman like aim, but are blocked by the cyborg. Zeltrax, now tired, races towards them with his battle-axe. He slashes at the Blue and Yellow Rangers across their chest with brute force, sending them crashing to the ground. The Red Ranger changed his weapon back to the Saber mode and proceeded to attack Zeltrax with the offensive. The two weapons meet in mid air and begin a parry of steel, causing sparks to fly with every move. The Red Ranger kicks Zeltrax in the abdomen sending him reeling back. He quickly regains his bearings and quickly slams his elbow in the Red Ranger's chest. The hit sends the Red Ranger into the arms of his teammates who catch him.

"Are you ok?" The Yellow Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up." The Red Ranger replies, as Zeltrax hits all three rangers with a fully charged optic blast which slams into the rangers. The blast causes The Red Ranger's Thundermax Saber to fly out of his hands.

"Now your mine." Zeltrax yells swinging his battle axe, as he races towards them. The Blue and Yellow Rangers quickly toss their Thundermax Sabers in Blaster mode to the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger leaps into the air with the blasters pointed directly at Zeltrax.

"Double Trouble!" the Red Ranger shouts, as he fires the blasters at Zeltrax. This sends him on his back, hard. The Evil White Ranger and The Terrorsaurus leap down from the building, in front of the wounded Zeltrax.

"So you stopped Zeltrax, big deal. Now try to stop my Terrorsaurus!" The Evil Clone states.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers, you will be defeated." The Terrorsaurus replies, with his evil howl of a laugh.

"Not on my watch." Trent says, as the true White Ranger arrives on the heavily armoured White Thunder ATV, he fires its massive lasers, which directly hit the Terrorsaurus and the Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger Clone. The Blasts sends the villains flying back and hitting the wall of a department store, hard. The True White Ranger quickly lands the vehicle and appears in front of the three morphed Rangers.

"Hey, did you think I would let you guys have all the fun?" The White Ranger says, to the others.

"Wait, who's who?" The Blue Ranger asks.

"Guys, it's me, the real Trent Mercer." The White Ranger answers, as The Evil White Ranger Clone, The Terrorsaurus, and Zeltrax appear several feet away from them.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can. Nothing you do can stop us now." The Evil clone laughs in triumph as a green Invisportal appears, teleporting the three villains out. All four rangers then power down.

"Are you guys sure, you're alright?" Trent asks helping his friends. He tries to help Conner, but he just pushes him away.

"Great, you've got a twin brother you never told us about?" Conner asks angrily.

(The Dino Lab, Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Inside the underground lair secretly laced with highly advanced technological equipment with a prehistoric theme to the place. Our heroes are sitting on boxes and such, pondering about the surprising new appearance of a second Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, then another one shows up. Any idea who it could be?" Kira asks Trent.

"Like I said before, I have no clue on who the imposter is." Trent states. Dr Tommy Oliver still trapped in his Black Brachio Dino Thunder Ranger Suit, turns his chair around from his large computer complex and faces the teens.

"My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all." The Black Ranger says.

"Yeah, he may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real." Conner responds.

"I never said he wasn't real. He's a threat all right." The Black Ranger tells Conner.

"Well, now that that's settled, what's with that Terrorsaurus? Man, he was raggedy." Ethan asks.

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other White Ranger. It's almost like they are one and the same." The Black Ranger answers. Conner furious, walks over to where Trent is sitting.

"I knew it! You should never have been here in the first place!" Conner screams as Trent. The Black Ranger quickly steps in between the two.

"Your attitude is really getting outta hand, and don't act like I didn't hear about your little show at the Cyber Cafe. You know I will drop you from this team, like hot soup. Get it together, we're going to need backup, big time. Trent, come with me. Let's go." The Black Ranger commands.

"Why not me? Or one of the others?" Conner asks.

"Everyone has their role to play in these events, Conner. Trust me. Right now, I need Trent. Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns." The Black Ranger says, as he and Trent walk off. Conner stays still suspiciously looking at Trent.

End of Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Completing the Team Arc: Chapter 3

Next chappies up!Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

(The Standing woods, Outside of Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Meanwhile, Devin had finally made it to the infamous Standing Woods, just outside the Reefside City Limits. It had been quite a hassle trying to get there however, Devin had to pick up his little sister from Gymnastics and after that had gotten lost trying to find Dr. O's house. So, he decided to take the back way to his house, through the woods. After driving through the woods for about ten minutes, his cell phone rings. He reaches down to answer, but seeing that it is Cassidy, throws the phone into the seat.

"Some folks, they just can't take the hint." Devin says, still watchfully paying attention to his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye he spots two mysterious figures walking through the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Devin says as he puts the van in park. He quickly takes the keys out of the ignition and grabs his small Camcorder. He steps out of the vehicle and stealthy tries to find a better view. He walks a few paces and cleverly sneaks behind a tree, so he can clearly see The Black Dino Thunder Ranger, talking with Trent Mercer. The best thing about it however is the fact he got it all on tape.

"Oh my god, Cassidy can't wait to hear this." Devin whispers as he still is recording the footage. Above his head, something hits the tree causing a large thud noise. Devin looks up to see the shining steel blade of a sword just a few inches above him. Scared as hell, Devin slowly turns around to reveal Elsa standing in her bitchy glory. He slowly rises to his feet.

"Well well, Camera Boy, looks like we have a lot in common." Elsa states.

(The Dino Lab, Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Ethan and Kira sitting in their chairs still closely watching the flat screen computer monitors for any disturbances. Conner walks into the room.

"What's up?" Conner asks, still breathing hard from his intense workout.

"Our problem just got a lot bigger." Kira says, as the watch and Giant Terrorsaurus grow and begin causing major destruction in Downtown Reefside on the computer monitor.

"He's in the woods outside of town." Ethan says.

"So what are we waiting for?" Conner asks.

"Our orders remember? Dr. O said to call him and Trent if that guy showed up again." Kira answers.

"Yeah, but why? I mean it's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this. Come on." Conner Tells Kira. Ethan still not totally convinced also gives Kira the look.

"Okay, but the minute things get ugly, we call for backup." Kira states.

"Without hesitation." Conner responds.

"Let's do it. We'll call the zords from here." Ethan adds on, the three Rangers stand in the center of the lab, activate their Dino Morphers, and look towards the ceiling.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The three say in unison.

(Downtown Reefside, California, U.S.A. 2004)

Upon minutes after their morph, the Rangers had called upon their Dino Zords and had already formed into the magnificent Thundersaurus Megazord who stood valiantly as protect of the citizens of Reefside. Inside the Megazord, the rangers stood in the Neuro-Cockpit in which the controlled the Giant Fighting Machine. The Megazord walks around in confusion.

"Come on show yourself you coward." The Blue Ranger commands. The sky mysteriously darkens, as a bolt of lightning strikes and the Cephala and Ankylo Zords appear.

"Where the hell did they come from?" The Red Ranger asks. Suddenly, the two auxiliary zords are encapsulated in bubbles.

"Damn, I knew this was a trap." The Yellow Ranger says hitting her control panel with her fist in anger. The Giant White Terrorsaurus appear and begin to gradually absorb the Dino zords through his blue horn on his chest. After a few seconds, the task is complete and The Cephala and Ankylo Zords are no more.

"I can't believe you feel for that." The White Terrorsaurus says, as he charges at The Megazord. Using the same technique as his genetic template, like a bolt of lightning, strikes the Megazord again multiple times with his deadly talons and horns. Sparks erupt from all over the Megazord's chassis and The Terrorsaurus simply stands laughing in amusement.

The Thundersaurus Megazord is sent reeling back after the attack. It turns around to face The Terrorsaurus, as it charges a crackling ball of blue electricity from its central horn. The Terrorsaurus tosses the ball at the Megazord. The powerful surge of evil energy courses through the entire Megazord, causing the three Rangers to eject from the cockpit and fall to the hard concrete ground below them. They can only watch, as the Thundersaurus Megazord, are split into the Tyranno, Tricera, and Pterazords.

"Now to claim my Grand Prize!" The Terrorsaurus shouts in excitement as he ejects three more bubbles, that quickly surrounds the zords. He gradually begins to absorb the Dinozords through his blue horn. In a matter of seconds the Original Bio-zords are no more.

"Our Zords!" The Blue Ranger yells.

"This can't be happening." The Yellow Ranger adds on.

"NO!" The Red Ranger finishes.

End of Chapter!

xXBlueLionXx


	4. Chapter 4

Completing The Team Arc: Chapter 4

Chapter 4 has arrived! Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

(The Standing Woods, Outside of Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Elsa and Devin stood still facing each other, a few feet away.

"Get out of my way, kid, or you won't live to see your own graduation." Elsa states putting her hands on her hips.

"If you're looking for those two, you're going to have to go through me first!" Devin replies, he couldn't believe he just said, something almost forced him to say it.

"So be it." Elsa says as she begins to charge at Devin, who rolls out of the way to avoid her attack. She yells in anger as Devin rises to her face to face and kicks her in her stomach. She retaliates as she begins to start throwing punches, which Devin seems to block every one of them. He grabs both of her arms and twist them back restrain her.

"Wow, I didn't know I could do that." Devin accidentally let go of his grips and Elsa is freed, she knees him in his private parts and uppercuts him with her left arm. Devin is sent crashing to the forest floor He quickly gets back his senses and yanks Elsa's legs from under her sending her to the floor also. Elsa enraged leaps on top of him and the two begin to roll around exchanging blow after blow for a good distance until Elsa is on top again. She wraps her hands around his neck as she begins to strangle the life out of him.

"No one makes a mockery of me and lives to tell the tail." Elsa says, still choking Devin. He musters all the lower body strength and pushes Elsa through the air and watches as she slams into a nearby tree. Still trying to catch his breath, Devin realises that it was the tree with the sword lodged in it, and Elsa points the weapon at Devin.

"Damn it." Devin says as he tries to keep an even pace with Elsa. She starts swinging, and Devin tries ducking underneath her, and kicks Elsa to avoid another swing. Elsa holds the sword upright, charging it with crackling black energy and fires it at Devin and he falls towards Elsa as an explosion occurs behind him.

Devin, injured from the blast, can't understand what is the strange force controlling his actions and his moves. That same power gives him an adrenaline boost as he rushes towards Elsa and does the same. The two meet up and begin exchanging several kicks between them, before Elsa trips him.

"You still with me? Come on, get up!" Elsa commands before she lifts Devin up and pins him against a tree.

"Don't forget, I run this city you little brat." Elsa says, as Devin tries to get free, but is pinned by Elsa against another tree.

" And don't you forget, anything you can do, I can do better." Devin says, as he throws Elsa on her side, then leaps to the sides of two trees, then kicks her backwards to the ground. Elsa slowly rises to her feet.

"This is far from over." Elsa says as she raises her hands as a green invisportal appears and she teleports out. Devin stands still catching his breath, when a vision of the silhouette of a Ranger with a shield in his right hand appears in his head. Devin stumbles back against a tree.

"I have got to find Dr. O." Devin says as he begins walking towards the direction in whence The Black Ranger and Trent went.

(Passion's Creek, Outside of Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

On the edges of the Standing Woods lies a still creek, with a large waterfall. At the grassy knoll on the shore of the creek stood, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Trent Mercer were also there. Tick

"Thanks, Dr. O, for trusting me. It means a lot." Trent tells him.

"I do trust you, Trent, but I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours." Tommy responds.

"Why?" Trent asks.

"About three thousand years ago, my late-mentor Zordon of Eltar, hid this ancient artefact in this creek, to protect from getting into the hands of Evil. I've known its whereabouts for a while, but only one power can retrieve it." Tommy says.

"Let me guess, mine," Trent wonders.

" That's correct, using your chameleon power, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from its hiding place, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy." Tommy tells Trent.

"I'm ready." Trent nods, as the two slowly wades through the water till about knee depth and closer to the massive waterfall.

"It is just behind that waterfall." Tommy says, and he raises his left arm, which has The Brachio morpher on it. Trent rolls back his sleeve to reveal the Drago Morpher and also raises it.

"Alright Trent, it's time to concentrate and use the Dino Gem Power." Tommy tells Trent, as the two focus, and two beams of black, gold, and white energy enter the water, and start to pull out the artifact.

"There it is, its working! Don't break the concentration. Stay focused." Tommy tells Trent as it begins to get obvious that the strain is wearing down both of them.

(Downtown Reefside, California, U.S.A. 2004)

The Three Rangers stood, not knowing of the events taking place outside of The city limits, waited for The Terrorsaurus appearance.

"He is going to pay for what he did to those Zords." The Red Ranger states, as he grinds his fist into his palm. The White Terrorsaurus suddenly reappeared just as ready for battle as they were.

"Let's see who lust for the blood of war longer Rangers?" The Terrorsaurus asks.

"What have you done with our zords?" The Red Ranger asks totally ignoring The Terrosaurus's original question.

"You should be more worried about what I will do to you. So face it your zords belong to me now." The Terrorsaurus responds, as images of the captured zords appear in bubbles within the horn on his body.

"Prepare for your demise!" The Terrorsaurus states, as he opens a pair of his bat-like wings, and flies towards the Rangers. The Rangers quickly gets Their Thundermax Blasters out of their holsters and open fire at the monsters. The Terrorsaurus continues on his path, and strikes the Rangers sending them crashing to the ground. The monster flips around and swoops down to pick up the Blue Ranger.

"Let go of me, big bird." The Blue Ranger orders and the Terrorsaurus do as he told and watches as the Blue Ranger fall Several feel into harbour. The Terrorsaurus then lands next to the Yellow and Red Rangers.

"You are powerless against me" the Terrorsaurus grimaces.

"Quick, let's use or Sabers." The Red Ranger suggests, as he and yellow change the Blaster back into Saber mode. As the two starts to approach him from each side, but when they attempt to strike together, the White Terrorsaurus disappears, and the Rangers strike each other instead.

(Passion's Creek, Outside of Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Near the waterfall, Trent is groaning from trying to use his powers to grab the item.

"Keep going, Trent. We've almost got it." The Black Ranger tells Trent.

"I'm trying, but I'm losing control." Trent states.

End of Chapter

xXBlueLionXx


	5. Chapter 5

Completing the Team Arc: Chapter 5

It's here!Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

(Downtown, Reefside, California, U.S.A. 2004)

The Rangers had chased the White Terrorsaurus onto the roof of a nearby Beach Hotel. The Terrorsaurus strikes the Rangers again with small pellets of energy which sent them to the ground.

"Maybe we should have waited for Dr. O?" The Red Ranger asks.

"You think?" The Blue Ranger asks.

"No Duh." The Yellow Ranger answers.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Power Rangers." The Terrorsaurus says, while he emits a powerful Black Optic Blasts that hits the newly arisen Rangers dead on. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the Rangers over the ledge of the roof, into the shallow water of beach.

"You're all washed up. Time to destroy your city," the White Terrorsaurus says, and flies off.

"That was a great idea, Conner," The Yellow Ranger says, with a sarcastic tone. The Rangers heads peak through the sea water, as they begin to swim to shore.

"Yeah, got any more brilliant ideas?" The Blue Ranger asks now on shore. The Rangers power down, and look to see if anyone spotted them.

"Yeah, I kinda think we should go back to the Dino Lab to rest, wait for Trent and Dr. O to show up and kick some Terrosaurus's tail." Conner says.

"I like that plan." Ethan says, as the three begin to limp back towards the Dino Lab.

(Passion's Creek, Outside of Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

"We've got to stay focused." The Black Ranger says.

"My power is slipping; I'm not going to be able to hold this much longer." Trent says, as Devin races through the water and jumps as high as he can to catch the shield. Devin dives through the water, come back up with the Shield.

"I can't believe that you are tar White Dino Thunder Ranger, Trent." Devin says.

"Yep, and the reason why Dr. O hasn't coming to school, is the fact that he's been stuck in his ranger form." Trent replies.

"You got the shield's telepathic message Devin. It proves I was wrong. It proves you're ready." The Black Ranger says.

"Ready for what?' Devin asks.

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a person in complete synch with the Universal Dino Energy can handle its power."

"Wow, thanks for clearing that up for me Dr. O, but why did you take just Trent." Devin asks.

"For the shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Trent has completed his part. Now it's up to the rest of us." The Black Ranger answers.

"Tell me what I have to do." Devin says,

"The others aren't going to be able to hold that Terrorsaurus monster much longer." Trent adds in, nearly passing out on the ground from exhaustion.

"We have to get Trent back to the lab. I'll make my contribution to the shield, and get it to you as soon as I can so you can help. On the meantime I need to fill you in on the Ranger Legacy." The Black Ranger states slinging Trent's arm over his shoulders and Devin does the same. The two walk back through the woods back to the Dino lab.

(Downtown Reefside, California, U.S.A. 2004)

The Rangers never made it to The Dino Lab and found themselves once again on the roof, morphed but this time it was a car garage. The bubbles of the captured zords appear in the air above the White Terrorsaurus.

"The plan is working perfectly!" The Terrorsaurus says. The Rangers appear, and charge forward with their Thunder Max Sabers, but the monster performs a dash attack similar to the White Ranger's.

"Come on guys, we can beat this creep." The Red Ranger says

"Hah, don't flatter yourselves. Terrorsaurus Laser!" The Terrorsaurs shouted as orange lasers appear from his hands, and send the Rangers over the edge of a building, and onto a plaza below.

"Ready or not Rangers. Here I come!" The Terrorsaurus leaps from the roof of the garage and lands right next to the Power Rangers.

'Tyranno Staff!" The Red Ranger commands as the weapon materializes in his hands. In a rage The Red Ranger strikes the Terrorsaurs multiple times, but the monster doesn't even budge, counters a few of the hits then hits the Red Ranger into a pillar.

"Tricera Shield!" The Blue Ranger commands as the weapon materializes on his right arm. He opens fire at the Terrorsaurus and a few of the hits actually seem to make an impact. The Terrorsaurs is enraged because of this and rushes him. The Blue Ranger is caught and slammed into a tree.

"Let's see if you can handle a little girl power." The Yellow Ranger says as, as she tries to blast the monster with her Thundermax Saber in Blaster mode. The blast did nothing to harm the monster.

"Stop it, it tickles." The Terrorsaurus says unimpressed, then sidekicks the Yellow Ranger in her stomach, and finishes it off with a simple push.

"Encore!" The Terrorsaurus says as he fires another Laser Blast from his palms.

"First, I took your zords. Now, I will destroy you!" The Terrorsaurus says his viscous talons on the Red Ranger's chest.

"Come on, Conner! Pull it together." The Blue Ranger encourages.

"I'm not gonna take it!" The Red Ranger yells as he pushes the Terrorsaurs leg of him sending him to the ground. The Rangers charge forward again, and fight the monster without their weapons, but the White Terrorsaurus strikes Conner, sending him backwards and onto his back once again

"All right, I think it's time for Super Dino Mode!" The Red Ranger commands as, all three Rangers activate the mode. The Rangers charge. They jump into the air, but the White Terrorsaurus fires lasers from his eye, and the Rangers fall to the ground.

"God dammit, why won't you die?' The Red ranger asks.

"Power Rangers, let me be the first to tell you, you're doomed." The Terrorsaurus says,

"We're not done yet!" The Yellow Ranger says.

"Oh no?" The White Terrorsaurus asks.

(The Dino Lab, Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Devin remained glued to the computer monitor watching the collective history of the last 11 years since the Rangers made their first appearance. Devin was making sure that the process for his rangership flowed steady. The Black Ranger groans as he contributes his Ranger energy to the shield.

"Dr.O!" both Devin and Trent say rushing to his side.

"Oh it's nothing, I just feel really drained." The Black Ranger states.

"Believe me, I know just how you feel." Trent says.

"I do, It is going to be even worse for Kira, Ethan and Conner." The Black Ranger says.

End of Chapter!

xXBlueLionXx


	6. Chapter 6

Completing the Team Arc: Chapter 6

Final Chapter! Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

(Downtown Reefside, California, U.S.A. 2004)

The White Terrorsaurus draws in the Red Ranger with his lasers, and then throws him against a wall, and the Red Ranger falls to the ground. The other two Rangers run up next to him.

"You will learn respect, my little pets!" the White Terrorsaurus says. Then, some debris appears near the monster, as Tommy joins the battle as the Black Ranger. Although their vision is dimmed by their exhausting battle, they see the Black Ranger running with another civilian towards them. The White Terrorsaurus tries firing lasers at the Black Ranger, but he uses the Shield of Triumph to first absorb the attack, and then sends it back at the White Terrorsaurus. The two meet up with the others

"Dr.O you're a sight for sore eyes, and is that Devin?" The Red Ranger asks.

"Yeah It's me, look I'm sorry for what happened at the Cyber Cafe." Devin replies.

"That's cool; I was just having a really bad day." The Red Ranger says.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but Devin you know what to do." The Black Ranger says dropping to his knees and handing him the Shield of Triumph.

"Kira, Ethan, and Conner I need your total trust. I need your Dino powers. Do you trust me?" Devin asks.

"Ok this is all happening so fast, but I do." The Yellow Ranger answers.

"You're a good guy Devin, I trust you." The Blue Ranger adds.

"I always did." The Red Ranger says.

"I will not fail." Devin says as the Blue Ranger stands to his left, the Yellow Ranger stands to his right, and the Red Ranger stands directly behind him. The rangers contribute their powers from their left and right hands; and in The Red Ranger's case both respectively.

"Triassic Power, engage!" Devin calls out as The Shield of Triumph changes from a white color to a red one.

(Power Rangers Dino Thunder Triassic Ranger Morphing Sequence)

Devin stood as sonic blast from the Shield of Triumph forming a white aura around him. Then, Devin releases his crossed arms and backflips into the air as the suit is formed around them. He lands in prehistoric forest with his red suit that is similar to Conner's. His helmet is superimposed as a gold faceplate appears around the visor, another gold plate appears above both shoulders, his suit diamonds change from white to purple, the Morpher changes from a red color to a gold one, and a new emblem is added to the Dino Thunder one on his suit. He then strikes a pose in front of the Mezodon Megazord.

(End of Sequence)

"He did it." The Black Ranger says as all three rangers dropped to their knee unmorphed. They stare in awe as the new sixth Ranger walks towards the White Terrorsaurus.

"You're in deep trouble now." The Triassic Ranger tells the monster.

"Alright Big Boy, let's see whatcha got." The White Terrorsaurus taunt."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Shield of Triumph, activate!" The Triassic Ranger says as, his body begins to glow red, as both he and the White Terrorsaurus are transported into another dimension

"What's going on? Where am I?" The White Terrorsaurus asks, confused as he enters the dimension.

"Welcome to my world." The Triassic Ranger replies, the White Terrorsaurus tries to jump and fire his blue eye lasers again, but the Triassic Ranger blocks it with the Shield of Triumph and uses his Thunder Max Blaster to return fire.

"Feel the shield! Sword of Triumph, activate!" The Triassic Ranger commands, as a sword extends out from the Shield of Triumph. The Triassic Ranger repeatedly swings at the monster with the sword, as the White Terrorsaurus lands on a platform, and The Triassic Ranger follows. The Triassic Ranger uses the sword to push the monster into a web in the dimension

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave. Full power!" The Triassic Ranger says, as he takes two powerful swings at the monster, as they exit the dimension.

"Game over," The Triassic Ranger says.

"I'm sorry I have failed you Lord MESOGOG!" the White Terrorsaurus says as he falls forward, and explodes, and the Triassic Ranger looks towards the destroyed monster.

(The Dino Lab, Reefside California, U.S.A, 2004)

Inside the underground lab, The original five Rangers and Hayley stood in front of Devin who stood in the center of the lair for his induction ceremony.

"Devin, you have proven yourself to be worthy and true; your courage, strength, and honor allowed the Shield of Triumph to choose you to be the new Triassic Ranger. Finally, the prophecy has been fulfilled. The sixth Ranger is now one of us." The Black Ranger said echoing the same words that Zordon, said to him when he became the Green, and White Rangers

"I just wish you could have felt it was like. The power is amazing!" Devin says.

"The Triassic power was always meant for you, Devin. We all trusted you all along, it was up to you to stand tall and take up the responsibility." The Black Ranger adds on.

"Wow I just can't believe it; we actually have a sixth member, let's do it." Kira says as she places her hands down, Trent does the same; Hayley follows him, Ethan, then Tommy, then Devin and finally Conner.

"POWERRANGERS!" They shout in unison, just like old times.

This is the end of the Completing The Team Arc and the next chapter will begin the Passing The Torch Arc.

xXBlueLionXx


End file.
